


Better

by Orphaned_Zombie



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Demencia cares, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Like PG-13 stuff, flug needs sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphaned_Zombie/pseuds/Orphaned_Zombie
Summary: Flug's been holed away in his lab for the last three days working on one of Black Hat's projects. How rude! Demencia decides to pay him a visit to remind him his girlfriend should always be a priority.
Relationships: Demencia & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Demencia/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Better

The thud rang in Flug’s ears as he straightened his back, rubbing at his throbbing nose. Rude awakenings were something of a constant in his workplace, he’d come to accept that a long time ago. He had only looked away for a second, taking his nose out of his notes to rest his heavy head in his hands, and the next thing he knew he was jolted awake with a sharp headache and half an hour lost. 

He was lucky, really. Had his grip not slipped and sent his head slamming onto the cold surface of the workbench, he may very well have slept for hours. That would have been a disaster. Sleep was a release he couldn’t afford right now. Not only because of the beast he worked under, but for how it would’ve set his progress all the way back to zero. The struggles, the sacrifices, hours upon hours of endless research and preparation, all lost as soon as his eyes slipped shut. He couldn’t waste all that effort just because his body was weaker than his brain.

The pain in his nose numbed as he reached for his thermos, unscrewing the top and pouring out a small amount of coffee. There wasn’t much longer to go, he reminded himself as he choked down yet another cup. He was at the summit of his efforts; after double checking his measurements he could submit his blueprints it would be smooth sailing as he started preparing for the prototype build. He had done it all before -and under much harsher conditions, too. Like riding a bike, he told himself. 

His little reassurances rang through his ears as he turned back to his blueprints. Soon it would all be over. 

A pair of arms wrapped around his chest.

He managed a little gasp, body stiffening as Demencia pulled him into her chest. How long had she been here?

She nuzzled the top of his head, sending another jolt through his body.

“D-Demi?”

She hummed in response.

“I- w-what are you doing?”

“Tired.” She mumbled.

He sighed, becoming agitated in spite of his quickening heartbeat, “Go to bed then, I’m working.”

“Not me” she huffed, lifting him out of his chair with a little yelp.

His arms and legs flailed uselessly as she dragged him from his workbench, little whines of indignation escaping his lips. He was too tired to really fight back. They both knew that. But that didn’t stop him from making an effort.

She stopped once they were snug in a corner, leaning her back against the wall. “You’ve been up for three days straight,” she rubbed against his covered cheek, “that isn’t healthy.”

“I-I’m fine!” he reached out toward his station, “I’ll sleep after I get this project finished, just let me-”

He was cut off as she sank to the floor, a little squeak escaping his lips as she dragged him down with her, arms still firmly around his chest. He lay awkwardly on top of her as she settled into a seated position, head on her stomach and limbs sticking out at awkward angles. 

Flug knew this was a dangerous game. He had been teetering on the brink of exhaustion on his own, but she had perfected many different ways of coaxing him to sleep over the years. His energy was already draining just being in her arms, god knows what would happen if she pressed it any further. The only thing keeping him awake was the thought of finishing his project, or more accurately, the punishments he would receive if he didn’t. Black Hat finding him slacking off on the job would’ve been one thing, but sprawled out on the floor in the arms of this crazed lizard woman? Curled into each other with a pile of abandoned work on the desk in front of them. . . he really didn’t want to think about that.

He shook the thought from his head, fruitlessly trying to rise to his feet. Her arms were enough to restrain his squirms, but she still decided to wrap her legs around him for extra security.  
She began to rub small circles up and down his chest, the tension in his muscles relieving in spite of himself. The fruity scent of her body wash brushed against his nose, the artificially strong sweetness mingling alongside the earthiness of her own natural scent. 

She hummed softly, just barely loud enough for him to hear. A vaguely familiar rhythm he heard her sing a few times before; usually while doing chores around the manor or toying with whatever tools he had left unattended. It was rough, the tone shifting erratically, but the more he strained his hearing the more he could make out the sweetness her voice held.

Demencia’s grip loosened as his head relaxed against her, the crushing hold morphing into a casual embrace. She hummed a little louder, his eyelids threatening to shut.

“. . . Demi?”

“Hm?”

He sprang up as quickly as he could. A wasted burst of energy, he realized, as she dragged him back down just as quickly. Arms and legs clinging onto him with renewed strength as he thrashed in her grip.

She huffed, “Why are you being so difficult?”

“ME!?” he all but shouted, “You’re the one who came into my lab unannounced and dragged me away from my work!”

“Three days, Fluggy.” she pouted, “You can’t push yourself that hard. It’s not healthy.”

“I’m FINE!” he continued to struggle.

“Oh, come on. Don’t you think you deserve a little break?”

“I’ll. . . I’ll Rest when I feel like it.” He felt his arm come a bit looser.

She angled his jaw up, staring into his goggles with half-lidded annoyance, “You’d really rather be working on some boring old raygun than relaxing in your girlfriend’s arms?”

His brow scrunched “It’s not a ‘raygun’ it’s a molecular recompositor, and it’s more fulfilling to spend my time working on projects than have you rub your stench on my clothes.”

She gave a mock gasp, smacking him lightly on the forehead, “Rude!”

“Whatever.” He growled, “Would you just let me go already?”

“Well, obviously I’m not going to now. I might have -MAYBE- considered it before if you’d have asked nicely, but if you’re going to insult me.” He glowered as she angled her nose in the air, “You’re staying right here until you apologize.”

His only response was a drawn out sigh. 

It was impossible for him to reason with her in his current state. Though even if he could, he doubted she would back down. Once she had an idea in her head there was no putting her off it. That was the only thing that had stayed constant through the bizarre evolution of their relationship. She regarded his words as her boyfriend the same as she had the nerd she took out her pent-up aggressions on.

He continued to stew, knowing he had trapped himself between his ego and a hard place. It would be easy to just say what she wanted to hear. Stooping to Demencia’s level was a risk, but it wasn’t like he could do much else in the circumstances. At the very least, it would lower her guard long enough for him to make a break for the more secluded parts of his lab.  
She hooked an arm around his neck. Gently, but firmly, keeping him from trying to wriggle out any further.

God, the indignity.

“Ugh, fine!” He hissed, “Demencia, I’m sorry for what I said it was rude and uncalled for and I’m the worst boyfriend ever can you please forgive me- now let me go back to work!”

“. . . hmmmm~” her grip loosened ever so slightly. . .

“Nope!” She squeezed him with all her might- something of a squawk escaping him.

“DEMEN-”

“Changed my mind!” She chimed, “I’m glad you learned your lesson about insulting beautiful women-“

“Demencia.” he growled. 

“-but, if you want to go back to work, you have to admit that you’re wrong first.”

“WHA- wrong about what!?!?!?”

Her fingers glided down his arm, squeezing his hand ever so slightly.

“As if some boring old sci-fi bullshit could be better than spending time with the most amazing girl in the world~”

Flug fumed as she continued to rub his forearm. He had already degraded himself once, but this was something else entirely. She wasn’t even trying to meet him halfway anymore, just getting him to stroke her ego. This was entirely one-sided, even if he were to. . . 

He stopped struggling, replaying that last thought in his head. 

He had no real stakes in this anymore, so what did it matter if he played along or not? He could just stop putting up with this altogether, wait her out until she fell asleep herself if he went about it the right way. Salvage his pride AND get back to work without any further agitation. 

She tapped her fingers up and down his bicep, “Well?”

Okay, maybe a little more. 

Nevertheless, he crossed his arms over his chest, mind made up.

She chuckled at his childish display, “You’re really gonna get all pouty about this?”

“Yes. I mean- No! I-.” He steadied his voice with a shake of his head, “Look, Demi, I know what you’re playing at here. No matter what I tell you you’re just going to keep me from working, so it really doesn’t matter what I say or don’t say, does it? So” he cocked his head back, “I’m not going to play this game anymore.” 

She smirked, ”Not gonna let me win this one?”

“Nope.”

“Just gonna keep being a grumply little grump?”

He huffed, “Not gonna say it.”

“No matter what I do?”

“No matter what.”

Her eyes glinted mischievously, “Well then. . .”

She flipped him on his side in one quick motion. Pulling his form up and bringing his head to rest on her breasts.

A blush spread across his cheeks as he realized just how horribly he misjudged the situation. “N-not fair.” He grumbled.

She chuckled, hooking her arms around the small of his back “All’s fair in love and war.”

Flug made a last effort to free himself, if not to escape than to at least save face, but to no avail. His twists and squirms only risked his face rubbing against her chest- and the risks there were even greater. All he could do was lay helplessly in her hold as heat overtook his face.

Demencia slid down the wall, further pushing his face into the soft swell of her chest and making his eyes at least two times wider. She scooted her back along the floor, slowly reclining against the cold tile. After some awkward maneuvering, she deemed the position comfortable. Leaning back with a content sigh as he lay there in silent shock.

“There we go.” she hummed, glancing down at him with colorfully mischievous eyes. “Well? Ready to admit defeat?”

It was difficult for Flug to muster a response. Head swirling with thoughts as he tried to keep himself from fully giving in.

“Ah, is that a yes?”

He shook his head, gathering his resolve, “N-no, I uh. . . I- I was just distracted thinking of all the other stuff I would rather be doing right now.”

Her laughter filled the air as he cringed at his response. It was hard not to see right through that. She hugged him a little tighter, “You are ADORABLE, you know that?”

He pushed the warmth from his cheeks. “Adorable, uncomfortable, and wasting precious time. Just go back to bed, Demencia. I DON’T want to do this anymore.”

She puffed out her cheeks. “Every time you lie your lower lip trembles, you know that?”

He raised an eyebrow, “you can’t even see it, how would you know it’s trembling?”

“Ah! So you were lying.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Say it.”

“No.”

“Come on~” she pulled him a little closer, “just two little words- six if you really want to get the point home. Choice is yours.”

He shook his head, “Not a chance.”

“Fluggy.”

“You’re wasting your breath.”

“Oh really?” She ran a hand against the back of her head, “Well then, I guess I’ll have to resort to more drastic measures.”

Flug stiffened. ‘More drastic’? She could do better -no, worse than this? What else could she have up her sleeve? What other tricks could she have learned over their time sharing a bed?

His answer came in a patch of green hair slapping him in the face.

He sputtered, wiping the offending neon mass from his face as she continued to tug her ponytail from behind her head. With some time and a bit of shimmying she managed to gather up her hair to throw over them as a makeshift blanket. She smoothed it out with her free arm, trying to cover them both as best she could, their calves and heads the only things poking out from the wild green mane.

He blew a few loose stands from his mouth, annoyance lowering slightly. This was the first time she had done this, but for reasons he couldn’t explain her hair was always alluring to him. It was like a pure extension of her personality. At a glance it was coarse, unwashed, and unkempt; and up close it was still all of those things. But there was something more to it that he couldn’t quite explain. A warmth that -while still wild and chaotic- was oddly inviting, soothing even. Soft and comforting, like a blanket that had just come out of the dryer.

“You really are a villain.” he sighed. 

That got another laugh out of her, a soft chime that had his head rising and falling with her chest. “I do my best.” she smirked. 

Flug’s head felt too heavy for his neck to support any longer. He relieved the weight, slacking his shoulders and letting his cheek sink fully into her plush chest. He wasn’t giving in, obviously, just. . . making things a little easier on himself. 

He drew in a breath. Demencia’s hair carried all sorts of different scents. The musty odor of the manor, old perfume samples, different hair care products, fresh grass, ashy earthen scents, and. . . ah, dried blood, lovely.

Though, on her it smelled kind of nice, actually.

. . . god he really was sleep deprived.

He curled into himself ever so slightly, enjoying the embrace in spite of himself. She followed suit, nuzzling his forehead as she pulled him closer. 

“I really missed this.” she mumbled.

“. . . Me too.” he hummed, further settling in.

She smiled lazily, “You really have been working hard lately. You were already coming to bed so late, we hardly had any quality time. . . It was lonely.”

“Ah, Well. It is the busy season.” He dared to let his eyes close for a second.

She chuckled, “Yeah, something about that cold air really gets villains going. Don’t really get it myself, but it’s not my fault they’re all warm blooded idiots. . .” She glanced down at him, “When are you going to finish that heat suit I asked for?”

“Just steal some winter clothes.”

She looked almost offended, “What? And walk around looking like some dumpy marshmallow? No way. Can you imagine the looks I would get from heroes?”

He stifled a smile at the mental image she conjured. Being sent out on assassinations in full snow gear, awkwardly running after heroes in a parka and snow pants. “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am.” she deadpanned, “Seriously, I asked for it a month ago. A smart guy like you should’ve been able to finish it in no time.”

He looked up at her, “You want me to be MORE overworked now?”

She pouted, “Doing stuff for your girlfriend doesn’t count as work.” he gaze petered off, “but. . . I guess if it’s too hard. . .”

“Ah, no, it’s just that uh. . . Well, you know how intense Black Hat’s demands are.”

She rolled her eyes, “Ugh, he can be so unreasonable. ‘Demencia! You have fifteen heroes to take out today! Demencia, you need to plant this bomb without being seen! Demencia, stop eating things you find in my office!’ Freaking unbelievable.”

Flug let a chuckle slip past his lips. Her impressions always made him laugh, “God. It’s crazy to think, well. . .”

“How much I used to obsess over him?” she finished.

“Y-yeah.” he answered sheepishly.

“Yeah, well.” She ran a hand down his covered cheek, “That’s before I realized how horribly he treated my nerd.”

He looked up at her, “Your nerd?”

She matched his gaze with a tender smile, “My nerd~”

His heart fluttered in his chest. She sounded so sincere. Speaking with such genuine sweetness, shoulders slouched and eyes half-lidded. Arms wrapped sleepily around him. Head nodding to the side ever so slightly. . .

Ah! This was his chance! Her guard had dropped; she wasn’t even holding him down anymore. He had an opening. Yes, he would lay here for another 10 minutes and then-

She slipped off his paper bag, the tension returning to his muscles but vanishing just as quickly as she traced his jawline.

“There’s my cutie.” Her voice was seeped in warmth.

Flug couldn’t help but grin.

Demencia’s hands traveled upwards, past the awkward patches of stubble and onto his sharp cheekbones. His cheeks were smattered with scars and burns, painful reminders of the hazards of his livelihood. Something he’d kept hidden from the world -even from Black Hat- to hide his shame as a scientist. But he let her explore them happily, her cool fingertips caressing each and every one as if they were little treasures.

It was surreal how delicate her touch could get. The same hands that had broken through solid concrete and snapped bones with ease were now gently roaming over his exposed skin. Her soft side was something few had been able to catch a glimpse of, and he was lucky enough to have it shown to him day after day.

She ran her fingers through his long, matted hair, glancing down to meet his eyes. “Still putting off that haircut?”

He scoffed, “you’re one to talk.”

She smirked “Hey, on me it looks good. You just look like a greasy bum.” Her smile softened, “But, I guess you can still be a CUTE greasy bum~”

He could hear her giggle as his blush deepened, hands continuing to roam through his locks.

She ran the tips of her fingers along his head, lightly applying pressure to his scalp.

“O-oh” he squeaked as she began to slowly knead his skin.

She added her other hand, working up and down the back of his head. Roughing out tics and knots he hadn’t even known were there. Flug felt his shoulders slack and jaw unclench as he turned to putty in her palms, sighing happily.

“How did you get so good at this?” He mumbled.

She chuckled “I do more than just tease that stupid bear, you know.”

He could only manage a groggy moan as she massaged his head. The pressure seemed to flow from his body the further he leaned into her touch. She let out a triumphant little squeak as his arms looped around her, all thoughts of work and deadlines fading away the further he leaned into her touch. Muscles becoming liquid as her nails raked along his scalp, finally overtaken by exhaustion. Snug and safe, nestled in the arms of the woman he loved. The warmth of her presence spread through his core as he lay against the contours of her body. He couldn’t think of a better place to release himself to sleep. 

“Come onnnnnnnn,” she purred, “Isn’t this better?”

He nuzzled into her chest, steady heartbeat further lulling him to sleep.

“yyeesssssssssssssss” he drawled happily as the world around him faded away.

She chucked, planting a quick kiss on his forehead before letting her own eyes drift shut, following him into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I romanticize sleep because I never get any


End file.
